Zachman TV
"What the freak is going on here!?" ''- Zachman'' Introduction Zachman TV is the CEO of Zachman Awesomeness Studios. He enjoys making videos to entertain his allies. He is always a nice guy on most days, but if you make him angry, Zachman gets really aggressive. You would not want to mess with Zachman if his short fuse gets lit. Appearance Zachman is simply a stick figure. No complex body parts, just all thin lines for it. How else would he look? History Real Universe Zachman was born with the name of "Zachary Radovanic". He had a loving mother and father. At the age of 2, Zachman was introduced to an uncle which later became his new father after his biological one had left to a new home. During that time, Zachman fell in love when he saw Thomas & Friends for the first time. He had a major passion about trains. Since his first time in school around Age 5, Zachman was not a happy camper to be sent there in September. It was a rough start, but Zachman managed to get good grades and be on the verge of getting Honor Rolls. All of this continued throughout his school life. In middle school, Zachman suddenly experienced his very first taste of infatuation and quickly lost all of his ability to socialize, which became a major problem. When his mother died of a car incident around Halloween 2015, Zachman had been diagnosed with High-Functioning Autism. The lack of socialization even carried out to his high school life. Months before this, Zachman created the channel "Zachman Awesomeness II". He only made funny animal videos before he started branching out of his roots and started making original material. After some time, Zachman started to slowly become popular. Near the end of middle school, Zachman ended up in the hospital after a bedbug infestation. He was stuck there for about a month. The time leading up to that point had his father showing his true colors. Zachman moved with his grandparents after that, and since then, Zachman had lived a mediocre life. His social life improved in high school. As of now, Zachman had risen in popularity and wishes to get paid just for his material on YouTube. In the future, Zachman wishes to have a wife and two kids and basically be a 100% real counterpart of his cartoon self. Zachman Awesomeness Universe Zachman Awesomeness II was born by his parents, Zachman and Zachwoman Awesomeness I. He had a wonderful life with his family and did very well in school. When Zachman had graduated from high school, he decided to move out of his parents' home. After he said farewell, Zachman began the 2-day journey by car across the country to his new home, ZR Land, where he was quickly sworn in as mayor after the predecessor had been wreaking havoc on the city's laws. After he was sworn in about a day later, Zachman walked down the streets until he found a beige-colored house in the middle of a street named after his dad. When he waddled inside, he met a blonde girl about his age named Sabriner Willis. They dated for about a week after introduction and quickly got married at the First Church of ZR Land. After the Nuclear Power Plant was built, a strange figure was discovered and Zachman took it home and put it in a freezer in his lab in the basement. Shortly after, his parents died of old age. Zachman went to the cemetery and pressed F to pay respects. Sometime later on Halloween, the freezer walked to the kitchen. Confused, Zachman went to unfreeze the creature with a hair dryer. The creature looked entirely cubic. Zachman and his wife then took it to the medical center to transform into a stick figure. After that, Frankensteve had been restored and the family shortened it to "Steve". Since then, Steve had been a good boy. A year later, Kayleen was born and she ended up being taller than Steve. A studio was then established a couple years later and the construction took a decade to complete. After that, Zachman's first internet series, "20th Century FOX Intro Bloopers", was born. As the series grew strong, more people were introduced to the show. When an unknown person arrives at the studio, Zachman reluctantly welcomed him in for the 24th episode of TCFIB, titled "Out Of The Ordinary". The unknown person, named PrincessPeachRules, was caught red-handed by Zachman after ranting on MarbleGenius149Tube, and was subsequently booted off of the show during the first few parts of the TCFIB Movie. PPR was eventually re-hired as he apologized to Racelympics for ranting on him. Zachman accepted PPR's apology as he had been renamed to TheEpicMario. Since then, to this day. Mario Morales is still one of the main characters of TCFIB. Zachman could not have been any more proud when he reached the end of the Classic Era and advanced to the Modern Era. As of today, Zachman is still going strong with lots of new internet series and spinoffs being introduced to his channel, including the debut of Zach Game Night. In the future, Zachman will reach 10,000 Subscribers and improve his channel performance. Likes & Dislikes Likes: * Spaghetti * Pizza * Thomas & Friends * Spongebob series * His Family (ZA Universe) * Girls (In General) * Mario Morales (Best Friend) * Ships (In General) * Video Games * Mario series * Sonic series Dislikes: * Most vegetables * EW (Sometimes) * Bronyboy (He kicked him out of his group chat along with Mario Morales) * Yazzie (When she goes beserk) * Cleric (Worst Enemy) * All insects (including wasps, bees, yellowjackets, hornets, etc) Trivia * Zachman's family relationship with his father in the real universe most likely resembles the not-so-pleasant family relationship between Natsuki and her father in the 2017 visual novel, Doki Doki Literature Club, made by Dan Salvato. * Zachman is the only stick figure who does not have any type of hair. * Zachman gets real angry if things don't go his way. * Zachman has a very short fuse. * Zachman sorta enjoys spending time with girls in high school. This may be his own version of Doki Doki Literature Club, a 2017 visual novel made by Dan Salvato. * Zachman does very good in school. Gallery Coming Soon! Neutral.png